2005 Kelly Cup Playoffs
The 2005 Kelly Cup Playoffs of the ECHL began on April 12, 2005. 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. In the American Conference, the top eight teams qualified for the playoffs. In the National Conference, the top four teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. The Kelly Cup Final ended on June 1, 2005, with the Trenton Titans defeating the Florida Everblades four games to two to win the first Kelly Cup in team history. Trenton forward Leon Hayward was named the Kelly Cup Playoffs Most Valuable Player. Playoff Format American Confernece The top eight teams in the conference qualified for the 2005 Kelly Cup playoffs, with the division champions seeded 1 and 2 and the remaining six teams seeded 3 through 8 based on points. The Conference quarterfinals featured a best-of-5 series with the higher seeds (1, 2, 3 and 4) versus the lower seeds (8, 7, 6 and 5). The Conference semifinals featured a best-of-5 series as well as a reseeding with the highest remaining seeds hosting the lowest remaining seeds. The Conference finals featured a best-of-seven series with the winner crowned the American Conference champion and granted a berth in the Kelly Cup Finals. National Conference The top four teams in each of the North and West divisions qualified for the 2005 Kelly Cup playoffs. Each divisions' champion would be seeded first in the best-of-5 Division Semifinals hosting the fourth seed from their division, while the second seeds would play the third seeds. The winners of each Division semifinal would move on to the best-of-5 division finals. The winners of the two division finals play in a best-of-seven conference final. The winner of the conference final was crowned the National Conference champions and granted a berth in the Kelly Cup Finals Kelly Cup Finals The Kelly Cup Finals will be a best-of-seven series between the two conference champions. Playoff Seeds After the 2005-06 ECHL regular season, 19 teams qualified for the playoffs. The Alaska Aces were the National Conference regular season champions, as well the Henry Brabham Cup winners with the best regular season record. The Gwinnett Gladiators were the National Conference regular season champions. American Conference #Pensacola Ice Pilots - South Division and American Conference champions; Brabham Cup winners, 107 points #Columbia Inferno - East Division champions, 88 points #Florida Everblades - 94 points #Gwinnett Gladiators - 88 points #Mississippi Sea Wolves - 87 points #South Carolina Stingrays - 87 points #Charlotte Checkers - 85 points #Greenville Grrrowl - 83 points National Conference North Division #Reading Royals - 93 points #Trenton Titans - 93 points #Atlantic City Boardwalk Bullies - 92 points #Toledo Storm - 87 points West Division #Alaska Aces - National Conference regular season champions - 98 points #Long Beach Ice Dogs - 95 points #Idaho Steelheads - 91 points #Bakersfield Condors - 90 points Playoff Brackets * A. is short for American Conference * N. is short for North Division (National Conference) * W. is short for West Division (National Conference) First round :Note 1: All times are local. :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. American Conference quarterfinals (1) Pensacola Ice Pilots vs. (8) Greenville Grrrowl (2) Columbia Inferno vs. (7) Charlotte Checkers (3) Florida Everblades vs. (6) South Carolina Stingrays (4) Gwinnett Gladiators vs. (5) Mississippi Sea Wolves National Conference division semifinals (N. 1) Reading Royals vs. (N. 4) Toledo Storm (N. 2) Trenton Titans vs. (N. 3) Atlantic City Boardwalk Bullies (W. 1) Alaska Aces vs. (W. 4) Bakersfield Condors (W. 2) Long Beach Ice Dogs vs. (W. 3) Idaho Steelheads 2nd Round American Conference semifinals (3) Florida Everblades vs. (8) Greenville Grrrowl (4) Gwinnett Gladiators vs. (7) Charlotte Checkers National Conference division finals (N. 1) Reading Royals vs. (N. 2) Trenton Titans (W. 1) Alaska Aces vs. (W. 2) Long Beach Ice Dogs Conference Finals American Conference (3) Florida Everblades vs. (7) Charlotte Checkers National Conference (W. 1) Alaska Aces vs. (N. 2) Trenton Titans 2005 Kelly Cup Finals (A. 3) Florida Everblades vs. (N. 2) Trenton Titans See also * 2004-05 ECHL season * List of ECHL seasons Kelly Cup Playoffs, 2006 Category:Kelly Cup Playoffs